Doll: The Fairy Tale broken
by Katzugary Kanamy
Summary: Porque toda historia tiene un final, y aunque no nos guste, nosotros mismos somos responsables de el. Semia UA. de mi historia homónima Doll Ligero OoC


¡Hola a todos! Tanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, sé que no tengo perdón de dios, sin embargo en esta ocasión a todos mis seguidores de mi historia Doll les traigo esta sorpresita…Un UA de la historia, un final diferente para esta parejita

Espero no me odien y lo disfruten…

* * *

_**Doll: The Fairy Tale broken**_

* * *

"_Lo nuestro era como un cuento de hadas_

_Pero…_

_¿Cuánto se puede vivir dentro de este?"_

…Y entonces el albino sonrió mientras se separaba de la chica frente al, acaricio sus mejillas con delicadeza, aquellas rojizas y tiernas mejillas, la rubia entre abrió sus bellos orbes jade y suspiro, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del chico frente a ella…

-Te amo- susurro la rubia mientras el albino solo asentía y acariciaba el cabello de la rubia-Te amo tanto.

-Lo sé- susurro con un hilo de voz el chico - lo sé - se inclinó un poco sobre sí mismo y alejo el rostro de la chica de su pecho para poder besarla de nuevo…

Y así, de nueva cuenta, Soul Evans caía rendido ante aquella joven chica de cuento de hadas creada solo para él, caía de nuevo en la tentación de besar sus labios una y otra vez, sin embargo por más que lo hiciera, aquel maldito y horrible monstruo dentro de él le decía gritos lo falso que aquello era…

Día a día su monstruo interior llamado culpa lo molestaba y carcomía lentamente, se recordaba a si mismo que aquello no sería para siempre, que más temprano que tarde aquello llegaría a su vil y triste final…

Incluso una vez se lo había comentado a su vecina… "Porque cuando te das cuenta, finalmente solo es una muñeca, ni la sobra de lo que era su parte humana..."

El aire se le escapo y sonrió amargamente mientras una triste lágrima escapaba de sus ojos, si, tristemente eso era, solo una muñeca, sin embargo era su muñeca, de él y solo del, no la amaba ni la amaría como lo hizo cuando era humana, pero, era su viva imagen y eso le bastaba para hacerle feliz…

Se separó de nueva cuenta de los labios de la rubia y le sonrió extendiendo una mano hacia la chica.

-Volvamos a casa- dijo finalmente sonriendo, la rubia le miro con melancolía y negó con su cabeza…

-Eso que pides es imposible Soul

-¿De qué hablas Maka?-Pregunto el albino- ¿Es acaso una broma- de nuevo la chica negó con su cabeza y suspiro por lo bajo

-Te amo- murmuro – Te amo tanto y me duele, me duele que tu no lo entiendas y no seas capas de amarme de la misma manera…-hizo una pausa y retrocedió unos centímetros- Soy la misma de antes, nada es diferente aun siento-llevo su mano a su pecho y bajo la mirada mientras unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos

- ¡Te amo tanto! ¡Que me es imposible soportar el dolor de tu desprecio e indecisión! –levanto la mirada llena de lágrimas y le miro nuevamente- Soul, una muñeca rota ya no puede regresar a ser humana…

-¿Rota? ¿De qué diablos hablas Maka?-respondió Soul histérico- ¿Regresar a ser humana?

-Hace tiempo que me rompí, lo hiciste tu…- la rubia sonrió de manera dulce y dio un paso más hacia atrás mientras extendía los brazos, el aire golpeo con fuerza su espalda y removió sus cabellos – no te culpo, para nada lo hago Soul…

El albino la miro incrédulo… ¡¿La Había quebrado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? El sol ya estaba ocultándose, solo el atardecer seria testigo de aquel evento que se aproximaba, la rubia tomo aire y susurro su último te amo antes de caer al piso, fue un golpe en seco…

Soul corrió hacia la inmóvil chica que yacía en el piso y le tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos…

-Maka…- le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza, sintió que su corazón se detuvo y retuvo la respiración, estaba fría, vilmente fría, su piel ya no era cálida ni sonrosada como lo había sido todo ese tiempo, ahora solo era fría y aporcelanada, ahora solo era una vil muñeca…

Sintió que el mundo se le caía a pedazos, ¿qué diablos había pasado? Y entonces lo recordó, el lapso de tiempo…el tiempo con su Doll había terminado, y termino de la peor forma…

Estaba confundido y solo, lloro, grito y maldijo, se maldijo a sí mismo y al destino, porque solo hasta ese último segundo, cuando la rubia caía al piso lo comprendió… él la amaba, siempre la había amado, y aquello de que solo fuera una muñeca era un pretexto para escapar del dolor que sentiría si la perdía de nuevo, sin embargo aquello salió completamente mal, ya que si, sin duda el dolor no se comparaba con el que sintió la primera vez que la perdió, sin lugar a dudas este era peor…

El albino continuo llorando, lloro hasta no poder más y grito hasta quedarse sin aliento

…Y así, Soul Evans se volvió a quedar solo, coleccionando muñecas, unas más bellas que otras, y viviendo un falso cuento de hadas con aquella vieja y rota muñeca rubia de ojos jade sentada en un sillón de su recamara, que sigue y seguirá ahí hasta el final…

"_Decidí vivir eternamente este falso cuento de hadas_

_Y ahora que no hay vuelta atrás, espero tener un epilogo feliz_

_¿Acaso un viejo estúpido como yo no lo merece?"_

* * *

_*w* Dejen review para el monstruo come Reviews *w*_

_~Son su alimento y se reciven con amor~_


End file.
